


Drunken jealousy

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie gets drunk and jealous.... 1x05
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Drunken jealousy

She wasn't jealous.

Frankie sat drinking, the beginnings of a frown forming on her lips as a peal of feminine laughter rippled throughout the bar. Casting her eyes down towards the end of the long smooth wood counter, she stared at Emma, her eyes crinkling a bit at the corners when she seen Will grinning back at Emma.

She wasn't jealous.

Watching as Will leaned closer only deepened the frown on her lips.

But she wasn't jealous.

Even from where she sat, several seats down, she could make out the girl's large brown eyes, her perferct lips, and her disgustingly shiny cornsilk hair.

Glancing down at the red wine in front of her that Susan handed her earlier, she debated on drinking something else, her mood was bordering on foul, and if she was ever going to survive drinking with them she'd definitely need the aid of strong alcohol to help her get through the night.

This was their bar… _their bar_ …and having Emma here was putting her on edge and making her feel irritable and more than a little cranky.

I mean seriously how could he think it was okay to bring her.

But she was NOT jealous.

Definitely not.

She had no reason to be jealous. That overly sensitive too sentential boy scout could talk to or do whoever or whoever he wanted to, her eyes unintentionally narrowed at the thought…because seriously when that idiot put his mind to it, he had a way with words.

_His voice could get all low and raspy and deep and sometimes he could say the most…_

"You okay?"

Breaking away from her thoughts she looked up, blinking in surprise at Jai as he stood on the other side of the bar, his expression mildly amused, his brown eyes somewhat gentle and searching hers.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Jai asked, grabbing her glass, he replaced it with another, filling it with her favorite wine, before glancing over to where Will and Emma sat. "Because you kinda look like you want to kill her."

"Do I?" she murmured, her eyes flitting over to the MI6 agent sat.

"A little bit. Why don't you go home? You look tired."

Frankie hissed out a breath softly, forcing a smile when Will glanced in her direction but narrowed her eyes and grabbing her drink, downed the entire thing in one long selfish gulp once he looked away.

Yeah she was definitely jealous, and she definitely was not going anywhere.

* * *

"You alright?"

Turning on her stool, Frankie looked up at Susan through slightly hazy eyes, and glancing back down at her nearly empty drink glass briefly she wondered when she had switched from red wine to tequila.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, her tone clearly stating otherwise.

"Really because you kinda look like you wanna murder that drink."

Scowling, Frankie rolled her eyes before raising them back up to her friend, smoothing her features into what she hoped was a look of calm impassiveness. "Nope just sad it's almost gone.

Grabbing the stool next to her, Susan sat down, forcing a tight smile as she did. "You're pissed he brought her here. I thought you said you were fine with it"

Shrugging, Frankie turned her attention back to her drink and staring at it hard, she brought it to her lips. Throwing back the last bit of hard liquor, she savored the taste for a moment before glancing back at Susan.

"I lied."

"Why"

She sighed and quirking her lips into a tiny smirk, she rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. Like I said we weren't even together and it's not like he knew I came back here for him. I was just too late"

Susan shook her head, her deep brown eyes soft as she reached over and patted frankie' hand lightly. "No it isn't…wait what do you mean you came back here for him."

"Nothing"

Susan merely raised a brow, her expression unconvinced.

Sighing, Frankie rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the need to spill her guts but caved when she looked back up Susan "I came back here when we got back from London... I was gonna tryn work on my need to push everyone who cares about me away... Everyone that I care about... But they were kissing when I walked in so it doesn't matter"

"Oh Franks I'm so sorry."

Defeated she shrugged pouring another glass of tequila "I hate her..."

Susan smiled gesturing for her to pour one for herself while saying "Anything else?"

Sighing, Frankie shook her drink a little, clinking ice against glass. "This is our place…me, you, the guys..I'm just kinda bummed he brought her here."

A gentle look of understanding crossed her friend's sharp features and reaching over she squeezed frankie' arm lightly. "I'm sorry chica, if it makes you feel any better your way prettier than her." With a sigh she cast another look over at the women Will brought before glancing back at Frankie with a genuine apology written all over her face. "It's Wills birthday weekend so she flew in to surprise him"

Frankie nodded, even while tinges of annoyance lurked in the back of her mind. "Getting drunk at a dive bar is the way to go."

"I won't let him bring her here again. I'll kick her out"

Waving her hand, shooing the comment away, Frankie shook her head, "Stop. I'm being overdramatic. I don't care. It's fine…" And trailing off, she watched as Will suddenly stepped into her line of vision. Allowing her eyes to linger on him for a moment—the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and showing off his forearms— those big strong hands that she know he can choke someone out with in five seconds flat.

Which got her thinking what else they could do

_Those hands, God help her those hands, the things they could do—_

Stop it! She mentally hissed, annoyed with herself.

And shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, blocking out the sudden onslaught of images that bombarded her brain, causing her cheeks to burn hotly with a bright pink blush.

Raising a dark brow, Susan followed her stare, a knowing look crossing over her features and a slow smile dusting her lips"Mmmhmmm. So you're not at all jealous that Emma is basically not so subtly ogling Will?"

Frankie' mouth dipped down into a tiny frown at the question, her eyes narrowing fractionally, she picked up her glass again, scowling when she was reminded that it was empty. "Nope! Not jealous!" Shaking her head with a shrug, uncomfortable and needing to redirect the conversation, her mouth quirked into a tiny grin when she saw Jai making his was towards them from behind the bar she waved at him smiling when he waved back. "Let's do a shot."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jai asked

"Nuh uh... I'm not even a little bit tipsy"

Susan laughed, her eyes lingering on Will and Emma for a moment before turning back to her friend with a slightly amused grin. "Okay Frankie, let's get you drunk" At Frankie's' enthusiastic nod, her smile slowly widened, her eyes falling on the liquor that lined the shelves behind Jai. "But we're doing tequila shots…no arguing. I don't think I could handle any whiskey at the moment"

And before she had the chance to say anything, Susan was leaning over the counter and pointing to the bottle of tequila with a slightly devious look in her eyes and a humored smile still ghosting over her lips.

* * *

Glancing up as Standish approached, Frankie watched as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"What are you drinking?" Standish asked

She shrugged continuing to sip deeply, her brain feeling a bit dizzy, her vision wavering ever so slightly around the edges.

"Tequila" Susan answered

Frankie nodded and cocking her forefinger and thumb into a mock gun she shot him a lazy wink.

"Are you drunk?"

_Yes._

She shook her head and frowning when she heard the telltale sounds of slurping and air, she glanced down at her straw and glass, her scowl deepening when she saw it was empty — ice cubes slowly melting at the bottom.

"Huh." She said quietly.

"You _are_ drunk" Standish said

"Hmmm. Maybe" Frankie hummed to herself, still watching Will on the other end of the bar—his movements sure and confident and thorough.

"That girl has been after him all night."

Standish made the comment casually, almost conversationally, the words drawing Frankie' attention to him with a deep annoyed frown.

Bringing his hands up in a defensive gesture, he shrugged, his dark brown gaze widening with the action. "It's true"

Glowering at him, she didn't say a word, watching as Standish rolled his eyes and stood from his place next to her. "I don't know if you want to strangle _her_ or me but Im gonna go over there just in case."

And watching as he walked away, she continued to slurp on her empty drink —her eyes drifting on a glare to the brunette M16 agent as she pondered.

* * *

Yeah she was pretty drunk.

And still more than a little jealous.

Squinting down at the drink in her hand she focused on it intently, looking at the clear liquid with curious speculation. Bringing it to her nose she sniffed a bit, unable to remember what it was she'd been drinking. And shaking her head with a sloppy little chuckle she brought the drink to her lips, taking a deep and thirsty sip—her eyes widening at the taste of pure undiluted Sprite.

Soda?

What the hell?

"Thought you might need to slow down a little champ."

Her hazy gaze slowly and lazily drifted up, taking in the sight of Will as he stood in front of her, his eyes twinkling with the beginnings of soft amusement.

"I'm fine." She stated in an impudent tone, placing the glass back on the bar with a forceful thud, a splash of pop spilling over the sides with the effort.

Raising a brow, Jai wiped the beverage up, and leaning towards her, she caught a whiff of his cologne _._

"You've been drinking all night tonight _Francesa_." The observation was coolly stated, his dark green eyes holding hers challengingly. "And you're gonna be nursing one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to make some smart retort back but it fell silent on her lips

At the statement, Frankie squeezed her hands tightly around her soda filled glass, her blood simmering a bit

"I'll be right back" Jai's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as Standish called his name across the bar

Watching as he walked away she shot his retreating figure another glare. While trying to suppress the urge to get up and smack him, she gritted her teeth and pursed her lips.

 _"_ Whoa who are you thinking about murdering?" Ray asked

She sighed, Rays voice forcing her attention back to him. "Why does everyone think I'm on the verge of a killing spree?" She asked in a huff, her eyes following Rays stare and drifting down to her hands. Her grip was holding onto her drink so tightly that her knuckles had gone white with the effort.

"Because usually you are"

"Well I'm not!"

Jealousy seemingly made her appear murderously violent.

Who knew?

She ignored the fogginess in her head, pushing it away, before turning back to Ray with a slow and sluggish smile. "Let's do a shot."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ray asked causing Frankie to glare at him

"I mean that's sounds great! I love shots." He back tracked not wanting to piss her off she's scary enough when she's not angry

* * *

She was drunk.

She was flying high and feeling good.

Well other than the fact that Emma was still here

Deciding she was tired of watching Emma flirt with Will she got up and started walking towards them, she closed the distance between them and tapping her on the shoulder with less than gentle fingers

"Um hi Frankie" The brunette said slowly, drawing it out so it sounded more like a question than a greeting, her gaze darting back to Will who was now in deep conversation with Susan quickly before looking back and landing on Frankie.

"Hi" Frankie said in what she hoped was a confident and sure tone—silently wondering if her words really were _that_ slurred or if they just sounded that way over the murmured tones of the different conversations taking place around them.

Frankie laughed, the sound forced, and the grin that crossed her lips with it not quite reaching her eyes as she felt the last of her resolve quickly slip away. "I really don't like you... Nor do I trust you... And I think that you should know that if you're just using Will and I find out, I'll take my time torturing you and they'll never find what's left of your body when I'm done with it" taking a step forward she watched as Emmas eyes went wide with confusion, and just the slightest hint of fear.

"Excuse me?" Emmas eyes narrowed, her expression disbelieving.

Frankie took another step forward, and opening her mouth to repeat herself, her eyes widened as she felt someone step up behind her followed by the low raspy sound of a voice she was all too familiar with.

"What's going on here?"

Gasping softly, she turned around, and shooting Will a sheepish smile, she considered her answer—opening her mouth and snapping it shut again when Emma stepped forward.

"Oh Frankie was just explaining to me how much she dislikes me... And how she plans to murder me if I hurt you... Which is a little weird considering were not together"

The girl seriously had a death wish.

"She's making it sound worse than it is... Wait, what do you mean you're not together? I seen you two kissing the other night!"

His mouth twitched, almost as if he was trying to hold back a laugh…the bastard. "So Frankie you were jealous."

Opening her mouth, the warm feeling of a hot blush sweeping across her cheeks, she shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat. "No…I was just…"

"Jealous." he finished for her, taking a step towards her and closing the already fractional amount of space between them.

"I was…"

"Jealous."

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with a glare.

"You've been pouting all night." he said, and bringing a hand up, he picked up a strand of hair, tugging on it lightly.

"I wasn't pouting." she argued in a flat tone, watching as his fingers played with the curl.

"You drank a disgusting amount of alcohol." he commented, tucking the hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering near her cheek.

"I didn't drink _that_ much." her tone was weak, her eyes struggling to remain open as a warm feeling settled itself deep inside of her.

"And you avoided me for most of the night." The hand that wasn't feathering across her cheek, settled low on her waist, pulling her closer with one fast tug, the breath whooshing out of her as her body lightly collided with his.

"That's ridiculous! I was here all night…how could I have been avoiding you?"

"Mmmmm." He merely hummed low in his throat at the question, flashing her a lazy somewhat sinful smile.

Gritting her teeth, silently she cursed him as her insides melted to goo. _Will Chase_. She almost laughed, who would have thought that he could so easily make her crazy—nearly violently jealous, forcing her to go on a stupid drinking binge, and turning her into a big twirly puddle of mush. shaking her head, more than a little amused, Frankie barely suppressed a sigh.

_Will freaking Chase._

"What are you thinking about?"

She froze, her eyes shooting to his before looking away fast. "So you, you really aren't with her?" she asked quickly, ignoring the question and changing the subject, her gaze unwillingly fluttering to his lips as his head lowered ever so slightly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because even though you told me it couldn't happen between us, I'd hoped you'd change your mind... And I didn't think it was fair to date Emma when I had feelings for someone else."

"I did, change my mind. I came back here the night we got back, but then I saw you two kissing and I thought I was too late... Then when you brought her here"

It was stupid, something that she had offhandedly tried to suggest, not wanting to seem like she was in too deep.

Will rolled his eyes at the reminder, drawing her body even closer. "What is it you really want _Frankie_?"

"You." she said it fast and without thinking.

She wasn't willing to deny it anymore. It was stupid; beyond stupid it was just _wrong_. She had feelings for him…the big sentimental boy scout…and she was sick of pretending that she didn't…

Shooting her gaze to the ceiling, she sighed before bringing her attention back to him

"So you're saying you like me?"

"Shut-up."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I hate you."

"Can we go get ice cream?"

"Yeah..."

"Really?"

She answered by nodding her head

His deep chuckle and soft warm kiss tenderly placed on her forehead had a bunch of angry fairies fluttering to life deep inside her belly, turning wildly and dancing enthusiastically. Pulling back a little, his eyes drifting to her lips before meeting her hazy gaze, he gave her a soft affectionate smile. "Come on so I can take my drunk and jealous and beautiful _girlfriend_ home and get her some ice cream."

A rush of giddiness swept through her fast at the casually said statement, and mentally she chastised herself, slightly embarrassed at how ridiculously pleased his words made her, dimly blaming it on the alcohol even while a part of her scoffed at that, telling her the copious amounts of liquor she had consumed had nothing to do with her downright happiness at the moment. And suddenly not caring that they were in the middle of the bar, that they were surrounded by a bunch of other people, that she had never been one for public displays of affection, she hooked an arm around Will's neck and yanked his head down to hers.

"Gimme a kiss whiskey."

And before he had the chance to respond she crushed her lips to his, kissing him soundly, just barely biting back a whimper as he returned it with equal and enthusiastic vigor—the bar around them fading and the fuzziness in her head having nothing to do with the too many shots she had thrown back earlier. Sinking into his embrace, she shuddered as his arms hugged her closer, deepening the kiss briefly, and sending her head spinning even more as the tug of desire pulled low in her gut. But before she could fall too deep, before she could make a fool of herself and demand that he slam her against the wall right then and there, he lifted his head and placed a gentle peck on her lips before breaking away entirely with a soft and genuine smile. Sighing at the tender gesture, she settled her heavy head against his chest and closed her eyes, a tiny smirk of her own gracing her lips, as she inhaled his warm familiar scent and allowed him to hold her for a moment or two longer, before drawing back and looking up at him with with soft and happy eyes.

"Walk me home Chase."

Chuckling softly, he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before turning them and placing the palm of his hand on the small of her back, he guided her out of the bar, the knowing eyes and smirking grins of their friends following them as they made their quick and obvious exit.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... Lots of love 🖤


End file.
